


Captured

by Adenna79



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenna79/pseuds/Adenna79
Summary: Runaan has escaped and has captured Viren.  This story has bondage and non/con





	Captured

Lord Viren shivered as the night breeze blew. Goosebumps rose on his naked body and he strained against his bonds. Runaan bound him well and secured the bindings with magic. The tree bark rubbed against his skin, but wasn't unpleasant. Viren hung his head refusing to cry at the humiliation. His arms and hands bound and legs spread; putting his ass on view. He closed his eyes and sighed, wondering what Runaan had planned for him this time.

“Do you know how tempting you look Viren?” Viren startled as Runaan whispered in his ear. The moonshadow elf had used the moon to cloak his arrival. The disgraced Lord turned his head away. 

Runaan gently grabbed Lord Viren’s chin and turned his head back. “Don't be like that. After all we have done together, we are now connected.”

The elf kissed the Lord and reached down to stroke Viren’s cock. A soft moan escaped Viren's lips before he tried to break away. Runaan let out a soft chuckle, “You forget Lord Viren. You taught me how to please you. I know how to make your body respond. Even if you don't want it to. “

“And you say humans are evil, you vile elf.” Viren shot back.

“That's rich.” Runaan laughed. “And you humans have a saying, if I am not mistaken, that goes pot meet kettle.” Runaan continued to stroke Viren's dick and nibbled on the Lord's neck. Viren couldn't help it, he moaned.   
Runaan understood what the Lord was feeling. He remembered Viren stroking him while bound. The way the cuffs bit into his skin slightly. The pain just enhancing his pleasure. That thought gave Runaan an idea. Using what magical ability he had, sent slight shocks through Viren's hardened dick. It was like being shocked with static electricity, and Viren arched his back. 

“Gods, Runaan!” he moaned. “No.. no. Must not.” Tears started running down Viren's face. Runaan could tell that the man was close to breaking. 

Runaan smiled, noticing that Viren's cock was leaking. He rubbed lube around Viren's hole. Viren moaned, and his head went back tears still streaming as Runaan's finger entered him, then another. He clenched his ass around the elf’s fingers. 

“Oh Viren. You know that will only make it worse.” Runaan continued to stroke him. Runaan withdrew his fingers and nibbled Viren's neck as the head of his cock started to push at the opening of Viren's hole.

Gently, Runaan entered the Lord. All the while stroking Viren and using magic to shock his prisoner. Viren moaned, his body betraying him. When Runaan was all the way in he paused, giving Viren a moment. He could tell the man was close. Runaan then slowly pulled out and then rammed back into Viren, hitting his prostate and grabbing a fist full of the Lord's hair. “I want to watch your face as I make you mine.”

Runaan stopped being gentle and pounded the Lord. He fucked Viren hard, treating the man as his personal toy. Viren was crying as he neared his climax. The moonshadow elf could tell that Viren was close. Viren sobbed “No!” as he came over himself and the tree. Runaan continued to fuck Viren for a few more seconds before cumming in his ass.

Viren started sobbing as Runaan pulled out. He could feel the cum leaking out and that made the humiliation feel worse. 

“I’ll send someone by to retrieve you.” Viren glanced toward Runaan, only to catch a glimpse of the elf before he vanished. He shivered and wondered how long he'd have to wait. 

The moon started to set when an elf came to get him. The silence was deafening and Viren attempted to engage his handler in conversation. 

“You are stupid man.” the elf was driven to reply. “You are nothing more than Runaan's toy, I would rather kill you but seeing you humiliated will have to do.”

Viren hung his head and walked in silence. A short while later they reached the camp and Viren was lead to a small stream. 

“Clean yourself.” the elf snapped as he undid the ropes binding Viren's hands. Viren took his time washing himself, thinking about his situation. He realized that his handler was not paying close attention to him and he worked himself close to the other edge of the stream. Seeing his chance he bolted out of the stream and started running. 

It didn't take long for Viren's lungs to start burning and his legs felt wobbly. He heard a sound and he turned his head in time to see Runaan close in on him. Next thing he knew his face was buried in moss and Runaan was straddling him. Click went the collar around Viren's neck. 

“It's enchanted. Run again and you will wish you would have died. Seems like I need to teach you a lesson.” Runaan purred into Viren's ear.

Runaan led the disgraced Lord to his tent, and bound his hands so he was bent over the sleeping cot. 

CRACK! Viren cried out as the flog hit his ass. Runaan bent down near Viren's face, visibly aroused. 

“Who do you belong to Lord Viren?” he asked.

Viren face contorted in anger and he glared at the elf. Crack! And the question was repeated. Runaan kept up the assault for a few minutes and Viren felt his will start to crack. Tears started to form and it didn't escape Runaan's notice. 

“You look perfect Viren. Bound to my bed with you ass bearing my marks.” Runaan grabbed a jar of the small table and put a glob on Viren's hole. He stroked his cock, coating it, and teased Viren's hole. 

Runaan eases the head of his cock in and paused to allow Viren to adjust. Then in on swift motion buried himself to the hilt. Viren screamed. It was pleasure and pain, and he realized he enjoyed how the elf felt inside him. Runaan pounded Viren's prostrate and Viren felt himself get hard. Tears fell as he moaned. 

“no. No. No.” Viren muttered, starting to sob. His will broken and his climax building. 

“Again I ask you. Who do you belong to?”

Cum coated his abdomen as he answered, “yours Runaan. Yours.”


End file.
